1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire stripper, and more particularly, to an apparatus for easily removing a sheath of a metal wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to prevent an electric shock, a wire is covered with a synthetic resin sheath or a sheath coated with enamel or other paint. When such a wire is to be connected to a terminal or another wire, a sheath of the wire is peeled off so that a metal, such as copper, is externally exposed, and the exposed metal is connected to the terminal, or the like. As such, the wire is connected to the terminal or the other wire after peeling off the sheath of the wire.
Specifically, a cable for power transmission is formed by binding up tens to hundreds of strands of wire sheathed with enamel coating and sheathing the bound tens to hundreds of strands of wire with a synthetic resin. In order to connect the two cables for power transmission to each other, sheaths of all strands of wire are peeled off, and the cables are connected and bound to each other by using a hydraulic system while the cables face each other.
Conventionally, the sheaths of the cable were manually peeled off, i.e., a person peeled off the sheaths of tens to hundreds of strands of wire one by one with a knife. Thus, operation efficiency was remarkably low, and the sheaths were not effectively peeled off. For example, a residue may be left since the sheath is not clearly peeled off, or a metal may be peeled off together with the sheath.
Accordingly, in order to easily peel off the sheaths, the sheaths were removed by using chemicals. However, installing and connecting operations of the cables for power transmission are generally performed in a small space underground, and a toxic gas may be generated due to the chemicals. Also, a liquid chemical may flow and peel off a sheath more than required.